Operation GHADT
by krissy is bored
Summary: Blaise and Seamus are sick of Harry and Draco liking each other, but never doing anything, so they devised a series of plans, or Operation G.H.A.D.T., to get them together. Takes place in the ML universe. HPDM, BZSF
1. Prologue

AN: Well, here's the beginning of "Operation G.H.A.D.T."! Well, not really, cuz it's basically just the summary, prologue, and character descriptions. Oh, and "MissBehavior" sorta gave me this idea, cuz on one of the reviews she commented on how she thought that ML was gonna be about Harry and Draco getting together, and that gave me this idea, so thanks!!! For those of you who have read my other story, Musical Lovers, just read the summary, and skip the rest, and for those of you that haven't, read all of it, and go read ML!!! ENJOY!!! 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Summary**

**Blaise and Seamus are sick of Harry and Draco liking each other, so they devise a series of plans, or "Operation G.H.A.D.T.", to get them together. **

Prologue

Voldemort never existed, Harry's parents are alive, Peter never betrayed the Potters, Sirius isn't in Azkaban, and he has a younger brother Matt. His life was average, and basically perfect until he went to Hogwarts. There, he got sorted into Slytherin, and became friends with Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and Seamus Finnegan (he's also in Slytherin). From then on, his family despised him, and thought of him as evil, and his younger brother as the perfect son, since he's your example of the perfect Gryffindor.

Main Characters

Harry's just ending his 5th year when the story starts, and he's 5'9 , has his stunning emerald eyes magically corrected so he doesn't have to wear glasses, has his dark black hair spiked up and dyed green at the tips, has a light tan, pierced his left ear and tongue, and dresses like you average badass. He's also in a punk rock band called "The Sinful Snakes" with Draco, Blaise, and Seamus, and he's the songwriter, and lead singer. He's also crushing on Draco, but is too scared to jeopardize his friendship with Draco to do anything about it.

Draco's (his friend's call him Drake) in the same year as Harry, but his birthday is on June 5th, so he's older than Harry, who's birthday is on July 30th. His blond hair isn't gelled back, instead it's messily spiked, with his tips dyed silver. He's very pale, but it's the stunning type of pale, that almost glows, has amazing grey eyes that are practically silver, and also has his left ear pierced. He dresses more towards the skater/prep area, although he dresses a bit badass sometimes too. Draco is the bass electric guitar, and the backup singer. Draco is also hitting on Harry, but like Harry, is too scared to ruin his friendship with the younger boy to do anything about it.

Blaise is also in Harry and Draco's year, and he's the oldest with his birthday being January 3rd. He's 6 feet, which is a little bit shorter than Draco's 6'1. His dark brown hair is usually tousled, and his hair is streaked with subtle shades of purple, he has a darker tan than Harry, and beautiful opal eyes. He has his left cartilage pierced, and dresses between skater and punk. Blaise does the drums, and the chorus in their band. Blaise is dating Seamus, and has been since the end of 3rd year. Yeah, they've gotten into fights, but they've always made up.

Seamus is also ending his 5th year, and his birthday is March 20th. He's about 5'10, and has sandy brown hair that's tousled, and streaked with dark brown, and he isn't tan, but isn't pale either, he's probably a bit paler than Harry. He also pierced his left cartilage along with his bottom lip. He has amazing hazel eyes, and dresses between prep and punk. He does electric piano, and also joins in on the chorus, in the band. He's dating Blaise, and Blaise and him are going to make sure that Harry and Draco get together this year.

Other Important Characters

Matt's one year younger that Harry, so he's ending his 4th year. His birthday is on May 17th, and he looks like a replica of his father, with messy dark brown hair, and brown eyes, except he doesn't have glasses, and when he's in the sun, you can catch flecks of red in his hair. He's about 5'9 too. He's his parent's perfect son, and he's the model of the perfect Gryffindor. He's dating Ginny Weasley, and is good friends with the other Weasleys, and Hermione. He pretty much hates Harry, because he's in Slytherin, so he thinks he's evil.

Lily Potter is Harry and Matt's mother, and is married to James Potter. She has long red hair, and lime green eyes. She does love Harry, but she doesn't really know it because she's too blinded by his badass attitude, and her "perfect" son, Matt.

James Potter is Harry and Matt's father, and is married to Lily Potter. He has untamable dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and gold-rimmed glasses. He's too loves Harry but like his wife doesn't realize it because of Harry's badass attitude, and how "perfect" his youngest son is.

Ron Weasley is Harry's age, but his birthday is March 17th. He has red hair, is tall and gangly, has clear blue eyes, and his face is dotted with freckles. He's dating Hermione Granger, and he and his friends, along with Harry and his friends, are huge enemies.

Hermione Granger is in Ron's year, and her birthday is on September 4th. She has slightly bushy brown hair, brown eyes, and is dating Ron. She too believes that Harry and his friends are evil, and despises them.

Other Characters

Ginny Weasley is in Matt's year, and his girlfriend. She has flaming red hair, freckles, and big brown eyes. She's also in Gryffindor, and she along with her brother, and her boyfriend, hates Harry and his gang.

Sirius Black is one of James's best friends, and he likes Matt better, and basically is pretty cold to Harry, at least about the fact that he's in Slytherin, and those things even though he's Harry's godfather. He's tall, has long black hair, blue eyes, and is dating Remus Lupin.

Remus Lupin is also one of James's best friends, and while he does prefer Matt, he makes an effort to be nice to Harry. He's Matt's godfather. He has light brown hair, amber eyes, and is dating Sirius.

Peter Pettigrew is one of James's best friends too, and he basically talks a little but to Matt, and basically ignores Harry. Since he almost never sees James anymore, he wasn't named godfather to anyone, but he doesn't mind. He has dark hair, and brown eyes.

Severus Snape works at Hogwarts as the Potions Master, and is mortal enemies with James Potter and his friends. At first he hated Harry, but now he treats Harry like he does to any of his godson's (Draco) friends, nicely. However, he still hates Matt. He has greasy black hair, a hooked nose, is tall, and is very intimidating.

AN: Did you guys like? Well, since that wasn't really a chapter, I'm gonna post the first real chapter of "Operation G.H.A.D.T." Oh, and since I have like three stories I'm working on right now, I'm probably gonna update once every one and a half weeks for each story. Well, I'll try. And for this one, the chapters are all probably gonna be shorter than the chapters in ML.


	2. A Huge Vat of Chocolate!

AN: Here's the first OFFICIAL chapter of "Operation G.H.A.D.T." Thanks, to my wonderful beta "**krazed.hypa.ivii**"! ENJOY!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Slytherin common room, our favorite Irish Slytherin, and his boyfriend were cuddling in front the fire.

"Hey Blaise, don't you think it's annoying how Harry and Draco obviously like each other, but they never do anything?" Seamus stated.

"Yeah, but it's not like we can do anything,"

"Who says we can't?"

"Seamus…" Blaise looked at him carefully. "what are you thinking?".

After all, his last plan had ended them in a huge vat of chocolate. Sure, the sweet had been usedfor… certain things… but it took several hours for someone to realize they were missing and run for help. Even magic couldn't get the hardened chocolate out of their hair, and they had to go through the next few days looking like an accomplice of the Easter Bunny for several days (much to the delightment of the Weasel, Beaver, and many other Gryffindors).

"Nothing," Seamus replied innocently, but Blaise shot him a look. Grinning, he shrugged and gave in. "You know me too well. Anyways… not much, really. Just a series of plans to finally get them together."

Leaning back, he expected an enthusiastic nod of agreement, but he just heard a groan.

"They'll find out some way or another… they always do!"

"They won't! I swear they won't! It's foolproof!" Seamus said defiantly.

"That's what you said last time, and look where it got us!" Blaise glared playfully.

"C'mon, pleeeeeeeeease?" Seamus begged, giving him the puppy dog eyes.

Blaise felt something give, and mentally kicked himself for letting Seamus convince him… once again. "Fine," he muttered grudgingly. "But if we get in trouble, the blood's on your hands," he mumbled darkly.

Seamus replied with a big kiss on the lips and a huge bear hug. "I love you..." he murmured into Blaise's hair.

"Really?" Blaise asked, his eyes shining with lust.

Seamus nodded.

"Show, not tell," Blaise said cockily, his voice dripping with lust and gave a sexy wink.

He headed into the bedroom, with Seamus following him eagerly.

.----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Did you like it? Sorry 'bout how short this is, but short chapters seem to fit this story. LOL. Oh, and the next chapter for ML should be up soon, maybe 3 or 4 days later, I'm not sure yet. And I'm trying to write a sequel to "A Lonely September", but I'm not sure what song to use, 'cause I wanna make it a songfic like ALS. If anyone knows any good love songs, or like "I'm sorry" songs or those sorta stuff, tell me please!!! Anyways, REVIEW!!!


End file.
